This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Associate Director for Research Services oversees activities in the Primate Center's five service units. As [unreadable] always, the organization and presence of different Units continues to be dynamic, and responsive to the needs of [unreadable] the investigators and cutting edge science. In 2005 the five Units consisted of Assay, Genetics, Pathology, Virology [unreadable] and Immunology, and Centralized Protocol Implementation (CPI) Services. The CPI Service Unit continues to [unreadable] expand and refine its operations. The Pathology Unit's confocal system with 4 visible light lasers and the pulsed near [unreadable] infrared laser for multiphoton excitation is being increasingly utilized by stem cell investigators and developmental [unreadable] biologists as well as AIDS investigators.